If Only
by AerynPK
Summary: Set After the terrible moments of Shaw, Is she alive? Is she dead? Some dark twists and turns in this story. Root and John are looking for Shaw and Shaw is somewhere dark. Rated T for Violence maybe M Later.
1. Chapter 1

"Shaaaaaawwww" Root screams whilst the elevator goes down. John is still lying on the floor whilst Harold and Fusco are holding Root back. Root looks on as the door closes and sees Shaws eyes look at her. "Nooooooo" Root shouts as the elevator is still lowering. Root turns around in Harolds arms and starts crying. Harold is in shock and looks at Fusco as they both look at each other like they don't believe it is happening.

They carry John down into the subway and onto a bed and tend to his wounds. John wakes up still disorientated. "Where's Shaw" Harold looks on and stares into John face, "she didn't make it Mr Reese". "No what happened" "Miss Shaw saved us If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here now. The elevator didn't have any power to it so she went out and sacrificed herself to press the override button". John leans back onto the bed and closes his eyes.

Root comes in the room with her head looking at the floor. "Harry I have heard from the machine, She says she cannot find Shaw or knows what they have done with her. I know that they didn't kill her Harry I feel it". "Miss Groves I hope you are right but what is the probability that she is still alive" Harold Replies.

"The Machine has given me a percentage but I am not taking that into account I just know Shaw is alive". Root walks out of the room and heads for the stairs. She looks back like she feels she is not coming back. Root sees Bear and goes up to him. "I'll get her back buddy don't worry she will be here soon". With that she is gone.

"Miss Groves….Miss Groves". Harold looks on expecting Root to appear out of the shadows. Bear whimpers. Harold looks on. By the sounds from Bear Finch knows that she has gone to look for Shaw. Harold goes back to check on John. He walks in. "Mr Reese you need to ta"… Harold looks on and sees that John has gone. Harold goes back to the computers. "I hope they know what they are doing".

"There is a chance to save her, don't tell me there isn't" Root speaks to the machine.

"I know you have given me a percentage but she saved me and now it is my time to save her". "ROOT" John Shouts. "How did you know where to find me" Got a phone call" John says with a smirk. "Least she knows you need back up and we both will do anything for Shaw"

"Im not having an injured man slowing me down" Root looks at John

"Didn't know you cared about me Root but I'm fine I'm ex CIA remember".

They Both walk off down the path. "What's the plan then" John asks.  
>"The Machine is looking for Control as she is bound to know where Shaw is, once she finds her we are going after her. I am not going to be nice so get ready for violence". Root looks behind her shoulder at John. "Oh don't worry Root no knee cap shooting will be done, we are saving Shaw they shot her so we will shoot them"<p>

Root looks ahead and sees two black SUV's from Decima, She pulls John back behind a wall. This makes John groan in pain. "I knew you weren't healed properly" Root looks at him, he is going to really slow her down.

The SUV's disappear up the road missing them so Root carries on up the street.

She stops dead in her tracks. "The Machine has got a location on Control".

"What are we waiting for then let's go" John says as they walk to the location.


	2. Shaw

Chapter 2

Root...Root...

"Hello Agent Shaw we have sorted out your wounds and you should be ok now". Martine stares at her."

"How are you feeling?"

Shaw looks up at her. "Like you care. What do you want with me?"

"We would like to know where the machine is and where you are based".

"Ok, you know me right, I'm an ex government agent you know we don't talk."

Shaw looks at how she is tied to the chair; she thinks to herself, damn zip ties if only they were handcuffs I could get out of here.

"Oh on the contrary we have read your file. It is very interesting." Martine smirks

"We have information that we can use."

"Well there are some points that have not been put in my file".

"What's that agent Shaw" Martine raises her eyebrows like she already know everything about Shaw and nothing will surprise her.

"I like this kind of stuff". Shaw flashes back to when root held her captive with the scolding hot iron.

A smirk became present on Shaw's face and a roll of her eyes.

"You find this amusing agent Shaw." Martine gets right into Shaw's face whilst holding onto the arms of the chair.

"Why have you kept me alive, what is the purpose when you could just illuminate me have one less person to worry about" Shaw flinches her top lip up into a smirk.

Martine doesn't answer and applies pressure to Shaw's wounds which are still saw from being shot. Shaw holds her breath then hisses in pain. Martine stops the pressure, Martine looks on and thinks she is going to get somewhere with Shaw. Martine does this numerous times which causes Shaw to have water in her eyes but still says nothing to Martine about the questions she has asked. "You think I will give you answers, did you forget what I told you, I live for this, I love pain. I'm a psychopath".

Martine then grabbed a iron pole to which she put in a furnace. Shaw did not see that before. "Oh great time for the burning" Shaw says to herself.

"I will ask again, where is the Machine" Shaw adjusts herself in the chair. "I don't know, no one knows" Shaw looks up to Martine and then looks down at her legs. Her brain kicked in ready for the torture. Martine puts the scolding hot tip of the iron pole on Shaw's right leg. Shaw screams in pain. Martine raised the pole back up and Shaw raised her head but only enough to raise her eyes high to look at her.

"Whatever you do I am not going to say anything you will have to kill me". Shaw says through gritted teeth.

Martine keeps burning Shaw which then causes her to pass out.

"You wanna die, die for someone you love"

"Root….Root"

Shaw head is back in the subway with the bomber, she thinks she could have died then and she wouldn't be here, but then she thinks how Finch and John wouldn't be here either, and then there is Root. Damn did I really kiss her? Was it the heat of the moment or did I just do it to get her off my back. Whatever it was it was good.

Shaw wakes back up in a drowsy state. Slowly opens her eyes and she see Martine along with Greer.

"Agent Shaw we can stop all this torture if you just tell us about the Machine and Mr Finch" Greer talks whilst bending down to face her.

"I'm not telling you anything besides like I've already told Martine I don't know where it is" Shaw says in frustration fed up with saying it over and over again.

"Martine have fun with her" Greer says from behind as he walks off.

Martine brings the scolding pole back to Shaw, pointing it into her face then down to her arms. She places it on her arms Shaw Screams.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD"

Shaw wakes up. "God that was a nightmare"


	3. Interrogating Control

**AU: Thank you for all the favorites and followers i have after only being up for 48hrs. I will update every day as much as I can. In this chapter there is some content that is from the program from season 4 episode 12. I do not own any rights and thank you to the writers of POI for the great episodes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Shaw gets out of her bunk puts on her covert clothes on and heads out of her quarters, she goes down a long corridor to then reaches a set of metal doors.

"Agent Shaw ID 1601"

"Confirmed" The door responds

Shaw walks into a huge room covered with computer screens. She stops in the middle staring at a huge white screen.

"Shaw nice to see you have joined us" Martine replies.

"Hey leave me be I did an all-nighter last night trying to get hold of the brother hood and vigilance what was you doing" Shaw looks at Martine with the death glare.

"I was finding links to the Machine; Samaritan is looking for the analogue contact and its admin Mr Finch now. They are like off the radar, they have been since…." Martine stops then stares at Shaw then Greer.

"Since when Martine…. come on spill you know I don't like missing out on the fun" Shaw replies with a smirk.

"Agent Shaw I have an assignment for you, Samaritan has just found out that Control has been captured, we need to get her out of there before she spills any knowledge about Samaritan" Greer looks at both Shaw and Martine.

"Ok sir where is the location"

"Samaritan has the location and he will send you the information once you get into your SUV". Greer looks on.

"Yes Sir see you later Martine".

"Mmmmm Memories" Root stares at Control as she starts to wake up whilst her hands are tied behind her on a chair.

John walks in to the room and takes a seat in front of Control.

"Where is Shaw" John Says all calm.

"Agent Shaw, why something happen to her?" Control replies unknown.

"Samaritan has Shaw and you work with them".

"How do you know that?"

"We have tracked four Samaritan operatives and got their GPS off their vehicles and they have been outside your house for the past four weeks".

"So I will ask again, where is Shaw? If you don't answer I will let you two get reacquainted." John says whilst looking back at Root.

"I don't know"

"I am almost glad you said that" Root states whilst approaching Control. John leaves the room to check on the perimeter.

"Hello old friend" Root says sarcastically.

"Let's not get carried away" Control speaks back.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you I am deaf in one ear". Root replies whilst leaning down to Controls face.

"Feel free to return the favour. It won't get you any closer to finding Shaw".

"I can't I haven't got a scalpel". Root leans back to stand up straight.

"Now you have worked with Shaw, hell you even tried to kill her. Now you should know that she has a personality disorder so technically she is a sociopath which means she is incapable of caring for others. But you see she does care, enough to save my life. So today I'm saving hers."

"Now where is Shaw?"

"I don't know and besides if I did why would I tell you" Control states smugly.

Root pulls out a portable Taser and applies it straight to Control's neck. Control's body shakes as it get shocked. Root smiles pleased to be getting revenge on her for the time she was drugged and painfully tortured.

"Now tell me where is she"

"I don't know" Control states with a more raised voice.

Root goes to Taser her again.

"That's enough Miss Groves" Harold comes into the room.

Root walks out of the room to find John and make sure there is no visitors.

Shaw sits in her car. Her phone beeps to give notification from Samaritan that Control is inside with 3 people. Shaw looks and thinks only 3 well that is going to be easy. She gets out and goes to the boot of her car. She pushes a button and a range of weapons become on show that were hiding where the spare tyre would be. She gets 3 pistols one she sticks behind her. One inside her left leg and the other in her hand. Shaw then gets some spare clips and puts them in her pockets of her long black coat. She sticks her black beanie hat on and shuts the boot of the SUV. Shaw loads up and starts to walk towards the warehouse.

Shaw checks the perimeter and finds it is clear. Then approaches the door and sees that the door is still unlocked and opened. "Amateurs" she mumbles to herself. She sneaks in and takes cover. She can hear voices. One of them is defiantly Control. She then spots a tall man in a suit. He is only carrying one by the looks of it she thinks to herself. This is going to be fun. Shaw gets herself close. She checks her phone to see if she is going to have any back up from Decima forces. They are on their way and as she puts the phone back in her pocket she hears the door behind her go and there they are. Shaw gives hand signals about how to flank them. The shooting starts.

Shaw gets closer and sees that Control has a man sitting in front of her. "Damn she looks bad wonder what happened to her" Shaw thinks to herself. Shaw sees the tall man and starts shooting from the left has he is being shot from the front she misses. Decima members are getting knocked down left right and centre. "idiots" Shaw says to herself. Shaw goes up near the room.

"Finch we are being flanked let's get out of here" John shouts out.

"Harry she says she has a way out for us". They leave as Shaw follows them and shoots. She gets to the room and sees that Control is still there tied up. Shaw approaches her. Control I am Agent Shaw with Samaritan I am here to take you to Greer". Control looks at her like she knows who she is. "Is everything ok you look confused" Shaw asks Control.

"Yeah let's get out of here".

"Did you see that shooter John reminds me of someone we know" Root asks.

"Yeah maybe it was her old partner that she trained" John Replies

"Whoever it was they knew exactly where we was so obviously they got help from Samaritan, we have to be more careful Miss Groves and Mr Reese, we cannot be caught or the sacrifice Miss Shaw made would be for nothing" Harold replies.


	4. Brotherhood

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Shaw, I take it the extraction went according to plan" Greer asks as Shaw approaches the office with Samaritan sending out information out on Control.

"Yes sir, I was surprised Martine didn't come and support me" Shaw looks at Martine while saying this.

"Shaw you don't need my help you can handle yourself, now all you need to have now is a hobby and you will be just like me" Martine smirks.

"So what is your hobby then Martine?"

"Well all my hobbies include a gun" Martine smiles at Shaw whilst drawing out her gun.

Shaw laughs back. "I like the way you work Martine".

"Greer who were those people back there?"

"These people Agent Shaw are who we have been looking for a long time. They are trying to stop Samaritan from operating and helping us track down criminals and saving New York city and the world. We will continue to have running's with these people until they are taken down. We have had the admin of the other Machine captured before but he got released due to the fact that we had Vigilance capture us and they let him go with the help of his friends".

"So where can we find these people" Shaw asks.

"That Shaw, Samaritan is trying to find out. It is looking at all the know buildings they have been to. It is like they are living underground to avoid the cameras".

Martine sits at the desk with one of the monitors to show Shaw where the last know whereabouts were of these people.

Samaritan has a message on his screen about the Brotherhood. They are in the area causing trouble to the Decima agents.

"Agent Shaw enjoy yourself"

"Harry the machine has just told me that the brotherhood are out to get the next number." Root gives the number to Harold. "I need to be there to stop the bigger picture" Root starts to pack weapons in places you would not think you could put weapons.

"Mr Reese go with Miss Groves and lets not have more numbers being failed" Harold says as he is at his computer trying to find information out on the number.

"Finch when you get more information let me know" John states as he checks his gun is fully loaded.

"Lets Go".

Shaw is driving to the location when Martine calls telling her that to expect our new friends.

Shaw carries on and parks a block away. She starts doing recon of the area. Shaw looks around the corner of the next building and sees the brotherhood getting there weapons ready and go to approach the building. They are strategically placing themselves for defence of the building. 5 minutes later she sees the vans of Vigilance. "Ooooo Fun" Shaw looks at her weapon and goes back to her SUV and grabs her Long range Sniper. She heads to the roof of the building and places the weapon on the edge to make it rest for more accurate shooting.

Shaw place her left eye on the scope to get ready to shoot. She looks and see her new friends. "What do they want? Didn't they learn from the other day not to mess with me". Shaw gets ready to shoot. Down below a major gun fight is going on Shaw is on the case shooting vigilance down. "Losers".

Shaw then withdraws her sniper and gets ready to join in the gun fight. She makes her way down the stairs and sees that there is more brotherhood hiding round the corner she takes cover and starts shooting. Shaw kills 4 of them and hears one of them speak "Get Dominic let him know we have more company" "Shit there goes my surprise" Shaw's phone vibrates, she pulls it out of her back pocket. It is Samaritan. It reads Take the first left and enter the door in front to gain access. Shaw does just what it says.

"John she is telling me that there is a Samaritan operative nearby so keep a lookout we can maybe capture them for information on Shaw" John nods in response. "Let's move" Root takes the lead into a room. They both take cover by some metal boxes and see Dominic.

"Well Dominic is here to join the fun. Where is this information on the number, Finch you got any information on this number".

"yes Mr Reese his name is Nigel Windsor he is a highly regarded as an IT Consultant. Maybe Vigilance want him for the help of taking down Samaritan". Finch says in John's ear.

"Ok Finch we will get him out of here and into the safe house". John looks at Root to which Root is pulling a very concentrated face. "I Understand"

"John we have to go this way to save Nigel". Root takes John more into the building they get shot at as they get to cover. "Root can we not go a way that we can flank them there is 4 groups here all killing each other" John asks whilst shooting at Brother hood and Vigilance.

"She says no" Root says whilst smirking. "What's the matter John you don't like shooting". "Of Course I do but I would like to live thank you" "She knows we can handle ourselves".

Root goes ahead and goes to a door full of vigilance. She is taking fire when all of a sudden she hears shots from another direction. The men go down they are killed. Root looks to see if she can see anyone but she can't see anyone. Root hears more footsteps and sees a concussion grenade being thrown in her direction she throws it back. "Move Back Move Back" Root hears Vigilance shout.

The grenade goes off and she hears a woman voice scream and swear. "I swear I recognise that voice". Root goes to explore.

Shaw takes cover behind a wall when she sees Vigilance shooting at someone. There is only 6 of them I can take them easily she thinks to herself. Shaw shoots to kill and they are all on the floor. She stays down and hears a clanking noise like a grenade has been thrown. She looks around and notices it is no near her. She then looks again and sees that the greande has been thrown back in her direction. She has no time to move away from it before it goes off. "Ahhhhhh fucking hell just what I need".

Shaw regains her footing and picks herself up. She turns around and sees some woman. She aims her gun at her.

"Shaw" Root says quietly and looks shocked.


	5. Reunited

**Chapter 5**

Shaw shoots Root in the arm which puts Root to the floor. Shaw points her pistol at Root as she approaches her. Shaw is 2 steps away from Root.

"Shaw what did you do that for" Root says in a sharp strangling voice as she puts her hand to the bullet wound.

"Who are you and how do you know my name". Shaw puts the gun to Root's head.

"Answer me".

"Shaw, you know who I am, I am the one you kissed 6 months ago. Where have you been we have been looking for you for 6 months? You look great by the way". Root says with a little flirt.

Shaw presses harder with her gun to Root head.

"You're not funny, now who are you and who do you work for" Shaw says through gritted teeth.

"I am Miss Groves or better known as Root but you know this Sameen. Why are you saying you don't know me? We were partners for 2 years, then you saved me from dying 6 months ago, you locked me up in an elevator and sent it down whilst I watch you get shot".

"I don't know you, and I didn't do that as I was not near an elevator 6 months ago, so shut up and get up". Shaw slightly moves the pistol away from Root's head.

Root gets up whilst holding the wound.

"Shaw you haven't got a bandage or something to stop this wound bleeding".

Shaw rips a sleeve off her right arm and gives it to Root.

Shaw pulls out some zip ties and puts Root's hand together and ties them up. Shaw grabs Root and starts pushing her in front whilst still having the pistol against Roots back to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"I have got a woman known as Root in custody I am taking her to my Space" Shaw says to her ear piece.

"Ok Miss Shaw did you have fun?" Greer is on the other end.

"I'm about to have more fun. I let you know how it goes, Agent Shaw out".

"Roooooot, Rooooot, Can you hear me" John is trying to get hold of Root and not getting any answer.  
>"Finch I don't know where Root went and can't get hold of her" John whispers.<p>

"Mr Reese I am afraid I have no way to contact her, I am going to have to ask the Machine if she knows where she is maybe The Machine can shed some light on what is going on" Finch replies.

John sees more Brotherhood members he crawls up to a concrete pillar. Dominic approaches the gang.

"You found them yet" "No Dominic, the 3 of them went separate ways. I have everyone looking into every room to find them". "Well when you do kill them, I don't need any more muck ups stopping us from accomplishing our mission". Dominic then walks out via a fire exit door. John looks on and realizes he has to make that door.

"Oh well here it goes". John shoots and hits 2 of the members in the knees. He moves forward and starts getting shot at. He ducks and looks around the desk that he has taken cover to locate the shooters. He pulls his clip out and looks at how much ammo he has left. "Well this should be fun" John says to himself. He gets up and shoots the last two members in the knees. He starts walking up to them. "Where is Root?" "You're worthless" John looks ahead and walks to the door.

"Finch I am out the building but still can't see Root, have you heard from the Machine"?

"I'm sorry John I haven't but if she was in trouble the Machine would have said so". Finch replies while typing on his computer. Looking at his screen he sees a camera. "Oh God"

"Mr Reese we have a problem"

"What is it Finch"

"I have found Miss Groves she is not only, she is tied up and being held gun point by someone but I can't see who" Harold is typing really fast on his computer to try and get a different camera angle".

"Who is it Finch…..Finch"

"Oh God. It's Miss Shaw"

"I'm sorry did you just say Shaw".

"Yes John, Shaw has Root held at gunpoint and restrained why would she do that to her"

"Finch I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this"

"They are going into a black zone I won't be able to continue surveillance".

"I'm sure Root will get back to us after they have sorted out their problems".

Little did they know that Shaw did have problems to sort out with Root but not good ones.


	6. Bad Shaw

**Chapter 6**

Root is tied up to a chair, she has a gash on her lip and a bruise on her left eye. Root has been coming in and out of conscious for over an hour.

"I will ask again, who do you work for?" Shaw asks whilst grabbing Root's chin and holding it up to her face, saying it through gritted teeth.

Root just smiles.

"You know who I work for Sameen, we work for her together. We have been for two years" Root says breathlessly.

Shaw lets go of her chin and raises her fist to smack Root in the face one more time.

"Stop lying I don't even know who you are, your work for someone and I will find out who it is sooner or later with you telling me with or without torture" Shaw looks around the room finding what to use next.

"Finch I have Root in my sight, she looks bad, Shaw has done a number on her" John whispers so he doesn't get heard.

"Is Shaw on her own Mr Reese" Finch asks concerned.

"Yes Finch. I am going to get Root freed"

John approaches a concrete pillar and hides behind it.

"Root we can make this so much easier if you just told me. I could kill you quickly instead of slowly and painfully isn't that what you want." Shaw says whilst looking into Root's eyes.

"Why are you smirking Root do you like this kind of thing" Shaw says with a smile.

*Gun shot echoes through the room*

John shoots Shaw in the left arm, Shaw turns around and pulls out her pistol to aim at John she is about to shoot when John takes another shot. Shaw rolls out of the fire and hides behind a pillar. Shaw peers around the corner when all of a sudden she feels a needle go into her neck she turns around and sees Root smirking at her with her hand holding the needle.

Shaw looks at her "I will end you" Shaw states through gritted teeth then she collapses to the floor. Root follows her down to the floor. John approaches Root and picks her up. Root has lost conscious.

"Finch I have Root I am leaving the building now"

"What about Miss Shaw?" Finch asks with concern.

"Root knocked her out with a syringe, not sure what was inside it though".

"Ok Mr Reese bring Root back Decima are entering the building as we speak"

With the John is gone with Root over his shoulders.

Mr Greer walks into the room and finds Shaw on the ground. Martine approaches Shaw's body and checks for a pulse.

"She is still alive."  
>"Mmmm. They didn't kill her so they still want her. To bad she doesn't know them. Samaritan has done its job well". Greer looks ahead.<p>

"Get her back to HQ and put her in her quarters" Greer looks at Martine looking for confirmation.

Martine nods her head yes and lifts her up with help of other Decima soldiers.

"Sameen if you even think I am going to let you", "For God Sakes" Shaw kisses Root.

"Ahhh" Shaw wakes up from her bunk.

What kind of dream was that, me, and her. Noooooooo. Mind is playing stupid tricks on me.

Shaw walks out of her quarters like nothing has happened.

"Ah Miss Shaw how do you feel"

"Like Crap Sir".

"Tell me about her"

"Miss Shaw she has continuous contact with the other machine and works with 2 other people. They are off the grid at the moment, Samaritan is looking for them as we speak."

Greer continues to tell Shaw about Root and how she is working against Samaritan and trying to end the machine that will cause more trouble to the country.

Shaw looks at the screen and sees a picture of Root.

"The next time I see that woman I'm shooting her" Shaw says with certainty.

"Miss Shaw you will in due time, patience is the best way to survive". Greer states.

"Sir if you know me then you know that I don't do patience I like to kill people", Shaw walks away while smirking and still looking at Greer.

"Miss Groves, Miss Groves"

"Harold" Root wakes up slowly.

"I am so sorry Miss Groves, the world must seem very dark for you" Harold speaks quietly.

"I have to keep going and look for Shaw".

"I am afraid Shaw is gone we have lost her and we cannot get her back. Samaritan has changed all records of Shaw ever working for the ISA and then knowing any of us and any identities she had have all gone. There is no way of getting her back, she doesn't care. Shaw is bad" Harold says with the last bit putting his head down looking at the ground in shame.

"Your wrong, Shaw does care and I will prove you wrong".

Root unhooks herself from the beeping monitor whilst Harold is persistent about staying put. Root ignores him and head out of the Subway cart and heads up the stairs to the outside world.

Root looks at the first camera she sees. "Shaw I will meet you at Central Park" The message gets noticed straight away.

Shaw gets a message from Samaritan.

It reads _Root central park 10 minutes_

Shaw puts her phone in her pocket and starts making her way to central park. Little does Shaw know that Root is behind her in the shadows following her to central park.


	7. I will end you!

**AU**- Thank you for all the followers and reviews. To be honest I didn't think it would get this many views. I am currently working every other day so I will update every other day as well. I hope you enjoy the next instalment.

Again Thank you again.

**Chapter 7**

Shaw is strolling her way to Central Park. Shaw reaches into her left inside coat pocket and pulls out her pistol, and then she goes into her right pocket and pulls a silencer out and screws it onto the pistol.

Root is sticking behind her but is staying at least 20 paces behind. The Machine tells Root about Shaw getting the pistol out. "I hear you" Root whispers to herself confirming with The Machine. Root draws her pistols out from behind her back and places them down the sides of her legs preparing herself for what might happen next.

Shaw approaches the gates of Central Park and heads for a secluded area where hardly anyone is currently sitting or walking. Shaw hides behind a tree waiting for the sight of Root. As soon as Shaw turns around to put her back to the tree trunk she is surprised by a prick feeling in her neck. Shaw fully turns around and sees Root. Shaw has been injected with a knockout drug. "I will end you" Shaw states through gritted teeth. "You can when you have your nap" Root replies.

"Sir we have lost contact with Agent Shaw". Lambert announces to Greer as he approaches him.

"Well Mr Lambert I suggest you find her then" Greer says in a snidely remark.

"Yes Sir, I will gather Martine as well, If they have her then should we shoot to kill" Lambert looks on as Greer thinks.

"Agent Lambert you will shoot anyone you see even Shaw, We have seen her latest dreams and her memories are coming back and we don't need any more situations that will compromise Samaritan".

"Yes Sir" Lambert walks off into the shadows.

"My dear Samaritan please locate Harold Finch". Samaritan starts searching for Harold the percentage increases on progress every 5 seconds.

"Let me know when Samaritan has located Mr Finch or Agent Shaw" Greer says as he walks off away from the screen of Samaritan.

"Wake up sweetie" Root is stroking the left side of Shaw's cheek to try and get her to stir.

Shaw opens her eyes very slowly. Her eyes are very heavy looking when opening.

"Sweetie, did you miss me?" Root says with a smile.

"I'm not your sweetie, what did you drug me with" Shaw looks up to see Root holding the needle.

"Donormyl, Strongest sleep drug you can buy, aww is my baby still sleepy" Root looks on.

Shaw does not look impressed.

"I made a promise to myself that when I next saw you I was going to shoot you" Shaw looks on with a smirk.

"Well that will be a bit hard Sameen as I have your pistols locked up safely so you cannot get to them". Root starts getting closer to Shaw. Root grabs a chair and starts rolling it right in front of Shaw.

Shaw is trying to pulls her hands apart and then realises that they are not handcuffed they are cable tied.

"If you thought you could get out of your ties then you are mistaken I know what you are like with handcuffs Sameen"

Shaw thinks "Crap"

"How do you know me Root, I don't know you but you seem to know a lot about me, why is that?" Sameen is thinking if I buy enough time I will be found thanks to Samaritan.

Root goes on to explain how they first met. When Root took over Veronica's identity and tied her up in the bathroom to then putting the taser to Shaw's neck and tying her up onto a chair and threatening to burn her with a scolding hot iron. As Root is telling this Sameen sees this smile on Root's face.

Shaw closes her eyes thinking will this end. Next thing Sameen is having another flashback.

A motorbike is approaching her whilst she is standing next to a tall man. The woman takes off her helmet and there is Root.  
>"Root"<p>

"Hey Kids you miss me in between drug deals"

"Yeah I missed you like I miss an intestinal parasite"

"I love your similes, hop on Shaw"

Shaw opens her eyes.

Shaw smiles, behind Root is Lambert pointing a gun at Root's back.

"You know Root, you should always watch your back"

(Bang bang)


End file.
